


failure.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: x-men drabbles. [15]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She tries not to think about what will happen if she doesn't phase Bishop back fast enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	failure.

She tries not to think about what will happen if she doesn't phase Bishop back fast enough. The others are out there fighting the sentinels, and she knows they're not winning. No one wins against the sentinels. Her ability to send Bishop back in time to warn them is their only hope of survival. Discover they're going to be found and then move to the next place. But she doesn't know if she'll always succeed. The thought of failing terrifies her. Failing isn't an option. But one day she will fail, and it'll lead to the destruction of them all.


End file.
